


Chasing the Dragon

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: weissvsaiyuki, Drama, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Telepathy, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Yoji is undercover as a hooker, Schuldig is willing to pay for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Weiss vs. Saiyuki Battle](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/) [week 4: By the Hour, with a touch of Forbidden Fruit](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/11882.html). Actually, I have a few weeks’ themes in here. Pre-reading by Rosaleendhu and Esinde Nayrall.
> 
> All things _Weiß Kreuz_ belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß, Polygram k.k., and Animate Film. No infringement intended.

It pissed Yoji off that he had to be the one freezing his ass off and fending off Johns out here, but he could see that he had skills the rest of the team didn’t, and _not_ from “already having the clothing and mindset” as Aya had said. Omi had the friendliness and outgoing nature to ask questions and get answers, but he’d attract too much attention, the wrong kind of attention at that. Ken and Aya didn’t have the patience, while Aya barely spoke to the people he _knew_. And the kind of customers Aya’s prettiness combined with his cold snootiness would attract? It’d draw attention if short-fused Aya left a trail of broken people behind him. None of them would be able to occasionally use cigarettes as currency or a lead-in to conversation the way Yoji could. 

Out of all of Weiß, only Yoji had the skills to pay the bills. Of course.

He’d been out here for hours and picked up a lot of information about the kind of prostitutes their target preferred as victims and the track he hunted. Thanks to the murders, the hookers had been more forthcoming about information and warnings to a new guy walking the street than they might have been normally, but they also paid him more attention than he would’ve preferred, forcing him to spend more time making it look like he was actually turning tricks like the rest of them. He had an ear piece and a comm but couldn’t spend much time seemingly talking to himself.

Thin tight trousers, a mesh top, and a sparkly coat didn’t do much against the cold night wind cutting right through him, and his feet hurt like hell. None of his teammates had his back at the moment, since a guy sitting in a car for a long time in this area would spend more time fending off offers than looking out for Yoji, which meant they could stay toasty warm while he suffered. (Not that he wanted any of them to see him doing _this_ job anyway.) Surely he’d been out here long enough and found out enough that his team wouldn’t give him much static if he called it a night now. 

Suddenly, someone put a hand over his mouth and yanked him back into a dark alcove, pressing him closely against someone’s body. Before he even started struggling, an intense feeling of golden heat, well-being, and pleasure rushed through him, better than any high, so much better than he usually felt, leaving him limp and loose, while a familiar voice said, ~Shhhh,~ inside his head. Fuck, Schuldig. Which he’d done and had done back to him before.... It didn’t help that the hand not over his mouth currently, expertly, stroked his dick through his trousers. 

Though Schuldig would be less likely to kill him if he wanted him for a booty call. 

~Hey, baby. I didn’t expect Kritiker to literally whore you out. Don’t struggle! I’m kidding with you. I know what you’re actually doing. Though you _did_ suck two customers off to help your cover.~

Yoji sent his elbow backward at Schuldig, _hard_ , but the telepath dodged it and tightened his grip on Yoji’s cock. 

~Now, now, I know they were the best looking guys of the lot, which makes it better. I’m here bearing gifts. I have all the information you need: data about your beast, his preferred targets, the things he liked to do while hunting, and even his current location. I could even make him come to you right now, but you’re not equipped to fight him at the moment. Besides, I have better things for you to do tonight.~

Why would Schuldig help Weiß?

Schuldig moved his hand to leave only one finger caressing Yoji’s lips, apparently confident that he wouldn’t yell for help. ~Your undercover work inspired me, Schwarz doesn’t give a shit about the guy, and it’s no effort for me. All you have to do to pay for it is something you wouldn’t mind doing anyway: be my whore and service me right now.~

Although he had difficulties thinking while Schuldig stroked his cock and nervous system, Yoji managed to answer, “I’m not gonna let you dry fuck me up against a wall outdoors. I don’t love it _that_ rough.”

~Not even to save lives? So selfish, Yoji. It would warm you up more, and I have lubricant and condoms....~ He unzipped Yoji’s fly and reached in. ~Heh, no underwear. Of course.~ 

The sudden shock of cold made Yoji gasp and press himself back against the warm body behind him, which put Schuldig’s clothed erection right at his ass, grinding against him. He hated this, but he loved it too, especially with Schuldig telepathically feeding him better feelings and sensations than he could get anywhere else, and Schuldig _knew_. While it struck him as being so unfair that he could only get this with one of his team’s enemies, part of him wallowed in the wrongness and degradation of it.

Schuldig nibbled at his ear, his steaming hot breath making Yoji shiver. ~You get the information you need to be a hero, save lives, and go back to your warm home, and all you have to do is give and receive pleasure. Nobody has to know about this... sacrifice you had to make.~

“...all right.”

Yoji found himself up against a nearby wall, with dirty grit against his hands, his coat pulled to the side, and his trousers yanked down to bare his ass to the cold wind for a few moments before Schuldig pressed up close and pushed two slick, cool fingers into him, making him jump before they found his sweet spot and made him moan. As he writhed from the fingers fucking and scissoring inside him, he could almost _feel_ Schuldig grinning. Sometimes Schuldig nibbled on his ear or sucked hard at his neck.

~Already ready for me? Fuck, yes, you’re such a slut, and that’s how I like you. Be as loud as you like, because I’ll make sure nobody hears.~

Schuldig’s first thrust in rode the edge of too fast and too hard, which made it perfect. Improving on perfection, Schuldig’s hands came around Yoji to start jerking him off. Altogether it let him stop thinking and just feel and react. No longer cold, he lost himself in the hot pleasure of his partner’s long, deep, hard strokes and moved his hips in rhythm to them, crying out loud at how good it felt. He shuddered at the filthy instructions and filthier talk sent straight into his brain and enjoyed the ride. 

Orgasm hit him hard, and he pulled Schuldig into it with him. Schuldig leaned into him for a minute before pulling out and away, leaving Yoji freezing again and feeling somewhat hollow. 

“Such a good kitten,” Schuldig said aloud as he ruffled Yoji’s hair. He’d already dressed and looked as impeccable as he ever looked. “Here’s your pay.”

Yoji suddenly had it _all_ , more than he could have ever gotten asking around, and it matched with the bits he’d already gathered. Weiß would be pleased... as long as they never found out how he’d gotten it. When he pulled his trousers back up, he felt cold air whipping against part of his left thigh from where Schuldig had torn them while yanking them down for access. 

“Good times. Maybe next time we’ll get to enjoy our afterglow.” Schuldig kissed his palm and pressed it to Yoji’s lips then... vanished. Yoji hated telepathy so much.

There wouldn’t be a next time. But he’d said that before.

Feeling very cold and tired, Yoji said, “Guys, come get me,” into his comm.

“Are you okay, Yoji?” Omi asked. 

“...not really. I’m not injured, but... get here soon. I’m freezing my ass off.”

 

### End


End file.
